


【星昴】以父之名-09

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [9]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 依然是主线章，下章是春药play（？）
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 12





	【星昴】以父之名-09

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是主线章，下章是春药play（？）

【09】

该怎么说呢，昴流挂掉电话之后思考找错人的可能性，一般像这种事，会要求别人去市政大厅取号码牌的吗？  
麒饲游人，真是个很奇怪的人。  
  
当昴流花了大半天终于听到电子音叫号的时候，长出了一口气，不得不说政府的办事效率实在让人难以恭维，不知道纳税人的钱都花到哪里去了。  
坐在防弹玻璃后的麒饲游人看起来就跟任何一个办事员没有区别，西装领带，除了脸是很受女孩子欢迎的类型以外，但他并不是女孩子，所以真的很难让人留下深刻印象。  
对方看到他坐下来，露出一个意味深长的笑，一边说着官方套话一边递出一张写满工作业务说明的单页。  
昴流接过来，顺便接下对方在页面下同时塞进自己指间的纸条。  
  
纸条上写的是一家市中心的高级咖啡厅，昴流按照说明定下包间，反正不是自己付账，他可以从下午坐到对方下班过来。  
  
“不好意思，”一副标准公务员打扮的游人敲开包间的门，他甚至还挎着一个公务员标配的档案包，“白天是帮请假的女性同事代班。”  
昴流还是有些惊讶的，是会这么好心的帮基层员工代班的人吗？  
游人像是知道他在想什么似的，“女性是世界的财富啊，一个绅士要能随时解决女性的麻烦才是。”  
“……”  
“啊我忘了你是不知道的，”游人做了个夸张的表情，“毕竟你从来没尝过女人的味道，在男人身下承欢是不是真的更能爽到呢？”  
昴流无意反驳他的羞辱，但也不想听他继续胡扯，“我们能进入正题了吗？”  
“这不就是正题吗？”游人放下刚自助点完单的手机，收起玩笑的表情，“还是说你真的单纯到以为樱冢跟这件事没关系？”  
“你知道我为何而来？”毕竟他还什么都没说。  
“有洙川提过啊，真可惜，我们合作一直很愉快的。”对于合作者的死，游人随意地说着。  
“是你杀了他？”昴流皱眉。  
“怎么可能，”游人又露出那个故意做出来的夸张表情，“我可是遵纪守法的公务员。”  
昴流对这个答案不置可否。  
“有洙川啊……谁让他竟然调查到小鸟身上，毕竟……”他把侍者刚送进来的两份饮品推了一杯过去，顺着前倾的姿势在他耳边轻轻说着，“那可是他最爱的妹妹呢。”  
“他……”昴流又开始感到那种熟悉的头晕，他拿起眼前的杯子喝了一口，“他是谁？”  
“当然是我家那位大人。”  
“那位大人？”  
“桃生封真啊！”游人一脸你是不是傻的表情，他没有给昴流继续追问封真的机会，接着抛出最大砝码，“我可是很清楚北都的事呢。”  
“告诉我的条件是什么？”昴流不会天真到以为对方可以免费告诉自己，虽然有洙川说这个男人接受身体付账，但他肯定不会那么做，他不具备对自己身体的所有权，而且这个麒饲游人看起来似乎也对男人没什么兴趣。  
“嘛，有洙川说你是个很漂亮的孩子是没错。”游人略带遗憾地说，“可是我并不是男女通吃，我只接受可爱的女士分享我的床。”  
“请不要说多余的话。”昴流抓住游人突然伸到自己脸上不规矩的手，用力扭过去，对方露出吃痛的表情，“我不想使用暴力。”  
“好好好你快放开，很疼的，所以我就说还是乖巧的女孩子更好。”游人揉着泛起青紫的手腕，嘟囔着，然后在青年危险的视线里耸耸肩继续道，“小鸟的死亡登记当然是不对的，毕竟她还活着，当时死的是一个叫霞月的小女孩。我这么清楚是因为那时候就是我来改的户籍记录啊。至于你姐姐和小鸟的事……”  
“请直接说。”昴流感觉胸口里的跳动越来越强烈，甚至脸上也有些烧，他只能又喝了一口饮品来压制这种情绪。  
“我家那位大人会为你提供解答，”游人看着他的反应，眯着眼，“作为交换，我们需要樱冢当年在孤儿院的调查资料。”  
  
对这个条件昴流没有表示什么，他掐了掐眉心，压住晕眩的感觉，“我如何相信你，你说你一开始就已经参与进来，那个时候桃生才十几岁吧？”为那么小的一个孩子做事，很奇怪……  
“跟年龄没有关系，他在更早之前就已经学会拿人心做交易了。”游人像是突然想起似的，补充道，“他父母的死亡登记也是我处理的，那还是我刚开始在户籍处工作的时候，还是个菜鸟呢。”  
昴流依然警戒的神情告诉游人他还未完全相信。  
“他很吸引人的，我被他骨子里的残忍所吸引。”游人笑着，“我以为你会多少理解这种感情，你那个樱冢，不是一样的人吗？”  
  
不是的，星史郎先生是个很温柔的人。  
他在心里反驳，连为什么用上敬语都没意识到。  
那个男人禁锢他的记忆，跟自己的双生姐姐的死也脱不了关系。  
到头来，他却只记得16岁那年他们在摩天轮高点的那个吻。  
他记得他的好。像掺在毒里的蜜，连毒都是甜的。  
  
“你在杯子里下了药？”身体的感觉终于无法忽视，强烈到再迟钝也分辨得出与以往的头疼不同，昴流终于可以确信这个麒饲游人一开始就不是来做公平交易的。  
“只是会有一点点幻觉效果而已。”游人翻手，指间露出一个小小的透明药包，“你看，我只是个羸弱的公务员，而你，打架很在行，我是打不过你的。为了保证我的人身安全，只能不好意思咯。”  
  
全身的燥热越来越盛，他想说点什么却发现发声也已经很费力，身体各处都传来一股奇怪的麻痒。  
  
“哦对了，这可不是便宜货哦，附带催情成分，算作送你的礼物。”游人站起来准备离开，“我提的条件你考虑一下。”  
  
他已经无力去阻止对方的离开，后穴仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在噬咬。  
  
出租车师傅看他的表情简直像看失足少年，但他也没办法解释什么。  
他需要立刻见到那个男人。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
